Wanting
by Ferrum Alchemist
Summary: Ed finds he can't make it back to the dorms for the night, so he stays over at Roy's house. RoyxEd, yaoi lemon. graphic.


1**Note: Ok, here's my next fic. T'will be a RoyxEd lemony goodness. If you don't like it, don't read it. But if you do like it, feel free to comment afterwards. Thanks for picking my story to read, I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, sadly. Still wish I did.**

Wanting:

It was a cold winter's night, and no one was stupid enough to walk around in the knee-high snow. It was snowing even more at this time as well. Everyone was sitting snugly in their homes. Families sat around a fire, sipping hot coco from festive mugs. Yes, for most people, this was a nice time to just sit at home a relax. Unless you were in the frozen shoes of one young state alchemist.

Edward Elric has just come back to East City, just come back from a two day mission. Al had stayed behind on this one. He'd told his older brother it was because there was an interesting book he found at the library and couldn't read it while on the mission, but still couldn't put it off. Ed, however, knew his kid brother a bit better then that. Al's true intentions were to get the older sibling a gift for the holidays. Mostly to make him look bad, because hardly did Ed ever buy anyone a gift anymore.

The short alchemist had fallen in the snow more than once now, and was learning to dislike the season more and more. And still, the dorms at which he and his brother were staying were still a couple miles away. There would be no possible way the tiny alchemist could make it. He looked up at the street signs, and realized he wasn't too far from Colonel Mustang's house. No matter how Ed despised the man, it seemed he had no other choice, and began to move his way to the older man's house.

Said Colonel was sitting on his very comfortable couch, drinking coffee, and reading a good book. Like any other sane person would be doing. He was unfortunately disturbed by a knocking on his front door. Setting his book down, he stood and walked to answer the door. "Who would be walking around in this kind of weather?" He was greeted by a very poor looking Edward, standing on his porch.

Not waiting for an invitation, the younger alchemist pushed his way inside, and moved his way to the fire place, and sat to warm himself. Roy was taken back by the boy's rudeness, but then remembered who he was dealing with. He made his way over, and stood over the shivering teen. "You know, most people ask to come in instead of just pushing their way through," said Roy, in his natural cool tone.

Ed looked up at the man, glaring. "I knew you'd let me in anyway seeing as I was freezing my ass off out there."

Roy chuckled sightly, and this seemed to offend Ed as his eyes looked as though they were trying to stab Roy in the head. "I can still through you out, if you don't find a few manors," his hand moved over and grabbed the teen by the back of the collar of his coat, and lifted him up slightly.

Ed nearly screamed out in horror as if Roy was going to throw him out to be eaten by wolves. "Wait! I'll behave! Just don't throw me out! It's too cold out there!"

Roy sighed, and let go of the boy, but still had thoughts of reconsidering. Ed scrambled closer to the fire to help warm up. Roy went back to his couch, and sat down. "I suppose you'll want to stay the night, huh?"

Ed looked over at his superior. "Uh, if that's ok. I don't need any food, and I can sleep her on the floor. I'll leave after I wake up."

How could Roy Mustang refuse? All Ed wanted was a warm place to stay. That was all. It wouldn't cost him anything, and he wasn't totally inhumane. "Alright Fullmetal, but just for the night, and then you can go home."

Ed's mood seem to lighten a bit, as he smiled a bit, and went back to warming up. Then Roy noticed the puddle of water forming under the young alchemist. He stood up, and walked out of the room, leaving Ed to wonder what he was planing. He came back not to much later with a towel, and a pair of underwear. "Here, dry off, and put this on. You'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes. You can hang them up in th bathroom, it's just down the hall."

It was Ed's turn to be taken back, yet he accepted the towel and underwear all the same, and walked to the bathroom. Roy just sat back down, and picked up his book and started reading again.

Ed came back out, not long after. His hair was down, and slightly damp, and didn't look to comfortable with the fact that he was walking around in nothing but a pair of boxers. He was still shivering, so he quickly made his way back to the fire place and sat down to start warming his automail, not looking at the older man who sat just a few feet away.

Roy looked over at the boy. He'd never seen Edward with his hair down like that, and at first glance could be mistaken for a girl. Suddenly, he also felt uncomfortable in his pants. Was he starting to get feelings for this boy, or was he just seeing things? Maybe it was this new coffee he was drinking. Whatever the case was, Roy knew he'd have to do something about it, and fast.

He stood up and made his way over to the teen, and kneeled down to look at him face-to-face. "If you want, you could sleep in my bed tonight."

Ed face went red. "Uh, that's ok, I'll be fine right here, really."

Still, the man wouldn't give up so easy. "No, I insist. You must be exhausted. You need to sleep on a bed. Trust me, you'll feel better."

Ed had a strong feeling Mustang wasn't going to let this one go, so he stood, and let himself be lead to the master bedroom.

Ed had been to Roy's house before, but never in his room. He felt really uncomfortable almost instantly, and felt his face heat up even more. Roy saw this and smirked. He'd seen this reaction from a few of the girls from a round town he'd invited to his house before. All ended the same way, and he was sure this would be no different.

Ed sat on the bed, and looked at Roy, confused that he wasn't leaving the room yet. Roy noticed this too, "What, you expect me to move out of my room just because I'm letting you spend the night in here? I still plan to sleep on my own bed."

Ed caught on fast as to what Roy was planing, and made a break for the door. The Colonel was too fast for him though, and blocked his way. "L-let me out!" the teen demanded.

Roy grabbed Ed by the wrists, and pushed him onto the bed. "I'm not going to let you stay here for free, Edward. You'll have to pay me back somehow you know." He know held Ed's wrists above his head with one hand, and used the other to caress the younger's cheek.

Ed moved his head away quickly. "Let me go..." His eyes shut tight.

Roy smiled down at him. "Don't be like that. Just you wait, you'll like this too, I'm sure of it." He leaned in, and kissed the boy on his lips. He could tell Ed was trying to resist, yet having a difficult time doing so. Roy moved Edward so that he was fulling laying on the bed. Now, Roy was on top of him, hovering just inches away. He pulled away from the kiss, and moved down, trailing kisses along Ed's jaw, then neck, and finally the collar bone, where he left the mark he always left as a reminder.

Ed was squirming the whole time, trying to get free. "No... stop... Let me go..." was all he could manage to say. Roy began to feel uncomfortable with the boy's resistance, and moved father down to the stomach, and reached the edge of the clean boxers. He slowly pulled them down, and off the boy, reviling everything to the older man. Ed's face was all red at this point. He wasn't used to being nude in front of anyone but his brother, nor in this kind of situation. He instantly pinned his legs together in a feeble attempt to throw the man off. Roy wouldn't fall for it, and forced the legs apart, and moved his own legs between the teen's.

Wanting the younger of the two to feel good about this too, Roy leaned down, and moved his mouth over the boy's member, and started to suck and lick. Ed let out gasps and moans, obviously trying to hold them back. Roy still continued with his work, now having let go of Ed's hands all together, and moved to rub the teens inner thigh.

Ed looked down at the raven haired man, wondering why he was doing this. He pushed himself up somehow, and bent forward, hugging the man's head. He was trying to find some form of comfort in this situation. Ed's forehead rested on the back of Roy's neck, and this made his gasps and moans loader to Roy, which only made him even more horny.

Finally, Ed released inside the man's mouth with a load moan. Roy was surprised at how long he'd lasted. He let Ed go, and said teen lay back once more, breathing still ragged. Roy moved up to meet the boy's face. "Didn't I say you'd enjoy this, Edward?" Ed could only nod in response. He couldn't deny that what had just happened didn't feel good. Roy's smirk grew. "Then, it's time that you helped me feel good too."

Ed could hear the rustling of clothes, and felt himself being turned over. His body started shaking as he knew what was going to happen next. He felt something hot and hard up against his entrance, and before he knew it, he felt pain shoot through his body as he was penetrated.

After Roy had gotten in as far as he could, and waited for Ed to adjust. After a what seemed like forever, Roy pulled out, and moved back in, and started a set motion. He moaned loader with each movement. Ed also started to feel good about this act too, and moaned out along with Roy. This only made the older man move faster.

Ed found he was confused again. How could something hurt yet feel good at the same time? He finally decided to hell with it, and just go with the flow.

It didn't take Roy long to find Ed's sweet spot. Upon hitting it, Ed let out a loud cry of pleasure, and tears started forming in his eyes, becoming stimulated once more. Roy continued to hit that spot, and Ed continued to yell.

After some time, it was finally over, and Roy came inside Ed, and collapsed beside the boy. Ed also came on the bed. Roy found just enough energy to get undressed as well, and held the boy close to him, covering them with a clean blanket on the floor. Ed somehow felt really secure there, and fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

His clothes were dry the next morning, so after getting dressed, Edward Elric left the house. Roy hadn't woken up until some time after Ed left, and found a note on the bed.

"_Hope I can come over again some time." _Roy smirked his trademark smirk, and set the note on his dresser, and walked into the bathroom to shower.

**After note: Well... hope you liked it. I think I'm still red after all that... I think I'm getting better though. If you R&R, there will be more. Till then my readers...**


End file.
